Di Bawah Pohon Bunga Sakura
by Kawaguchi Ryuumei
Summary: Drabble fic SasuSaku./Karena sedingin apapun malam itu, ada Uchiha Sasuke sebagai penghangat Haruno Sakura./Mind to RnR?


"**Di Bawah Pohon Bunga Sakura"**

**presented by**

**Kawaguchi Ryuumei**

**.**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura berjalan dibawah pohon bunga sakura yang terbentang disepanjang jalan sepi dimalam hari. Lampu-lampu memberikan mereka penerangan lebih sehingga jalan ini jauh dari kesan seram. Malam ini dingin, padahal masih petengahan musim semi. Tapi tentunya hal itu tidak digubris oleh sang gadis. Karena sedingin apapun malam ini, tetap ada seseorang yang berperan sebagai penghangat untuk dirinya.

Seseorang itu kini tengah berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana depannya. Terkadang pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu melirik dari ekor matanya yang tajam. Memastikan bahwa gadis disampingnya masih dalam keadaan hangat. Sasuke, kekasih dari Sakura, merutuki kebodohan gadisnya yang hanya mengenakan kaus putih tanpa mengenakan sweater sepertinya sebagai atasan dan celana jeans sepuluh senti diatas lutut dimalam sedingin ini.

Uchiha Sasuke berhenti, membuat Haruno Sakura juga berhenti. Gadis itu memandang lelakinya heran dengan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menatapnya datar. Menuntut sang gadis untuk menyelami emosi apa yang terselip disana. Namun bukannya sadar, Sakura hanya balik menatapnya dengan manic hijaunya yang berbinar bingung.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Sakura tersenyum jahil. "Tidak," katanya. Ia kembali berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang masih bergeming meski tak lama mengikuti Sakura dan mensejajarkan langkahnya. "karena ada kau sebagai penghangatku," lanjutnya sembari terkekeh.

Sasuke mendegus geli karena digombali oleh kekasihnya. Huh, seorang Uchiha seperti dirinya digombali? Tolong panggilkan Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Obito untuk mentertawakannya.

"Menggodaku, eh?" ejek Sasuke.

"Aku rasa tidak. Aku berkata begitu karena itu memang fakta,"

"Terserah," dan Sakura kembali terkekeh melihat reaksi kecil dari Uchihanya.

Bunga sakura yang berguguran membuat efek background indah yang mengiringi langkah pelan mereka. Ditemani dengan sinar bulan tanpa ada secuil awan pun yang menghalanginya.

Sakura berhenti. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati semilir angin dingin yang jarang terjadi di musim semi. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya dengan mata masih terpejam. Dalam keadaan seperti ini Ia sungguh menikmatinya, dimana ada Sasuke yang berperan sebagai penghangat pribadinya.

Memang sangat jarang mereka bisa berjalan berdua seperti ini. Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kuliahnya, sama seperti dirinya. Malam ini pun adalah suatu keberuntungan mutlak bagi keduanya. Dimana jalan yang terkenal dengan tingkat keromantisan tertinggi di Konoha sedang sepi pengunjung. Ditambah lagi bunga sakura yang masih berguguran dan bulan bersinar penuh. Pikirkan. Kurang romantis apa tempat ini?

Ugh, jika saja Sasuke termasuk tipe lelaki romantis, kebahagiaan Sakura malam ini pasti menjadi dua kali lipat.

Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran musim seminya itu. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, tatapannya melembut seraya senyum tipisnya yang menampakkan diri.

Ia melepaskan sweater biru dongker berlambang Uchiha dipunggungnya lalu memakaikannya pada Sakura sehingga ia hanya mengenakan kaus hitam polos berlengan panjang yang digelung sesiku.

Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya bodoh.

"Malam ini dingin. Kau bodoh menggunakan pakaian seperti itu," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Salahmu," kata Sakura cuek. Ia mengeratkan jaket yang membuat tangannya tenggelam karena terlalu kebesaran. Sasuke memandangnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Bingung karena Ia yang disalahkan.

"Salahku?" tanyanya dengan sedikit tidak terima.

"Ya. Salahmu," katanya sambil bertolak pinggang dan telunjuk tangan kanannya menusuk-nusuk dada Sasuke. "kau tidak bilang kita akan pergi kemana dan langsung menarikku keluar rumah tanpa mengizinkanku berganti pakaian," kata Sakura.

Ah, Sasuke memang harusnya merasa bodoh karena hal itu. Saat itu Ia hanya ingin berdua lebih lama dengan gadisnya dan langsung saja menariknya pergi tanpa izin dan tanpa berganti pakaian. Padahal saat itu Sakura baru saja bangun tidur.

"Yah, tapi seperti ini pun tak apa. Justru aku senang karena dengan hal ini kau lebih memperhatikanku," lanjutnya dengan tersenyum manis.

Sasuke terpana melihat senyuman itu. Meski bukan pertama kalinya, namun senyum itu adalah sumber dari segala sumber kelemahannya terhadap musim semi yang kini menjadi miliknya meski belum sepenuhnya.

Sasuke ikut menarik bibirnya tersenyum tanpa membuat bibir itu membentuk senyuman. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura, membunuh jarak yang membelenggu kemesraan mereka. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengambil dagu Sakura dengan jempol dan menariknya sedangkan tangan satunya memeluk erat pinggul gadis itu.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Mengalirkan kehangatan yang lebih hangat dari sekedar sweater yang tadi diberikan Sasuke. Meskipun dengan mata terpejam, hanya dengan naluri mereka yang kuat, mereka dapat menemukan kehangatan yang lain. Saling merengkuh tanpa ada niatan untuk melepaskannya. Menekan, melumat dan mengshisap. Seolah tak pernah puas untuk merasakannya sampai saat-saat terakhir Sasuke menghisapnya dengan penuh gairah dan kasih sayang sehingga membuat Sakura agak kehabisan nafas.

"Berhentilah untuk menggodaku," bisik Sasuke sensual ditelinga Sakura. "jika malam ini kau masih ingin selamat,"

Wajah Sakura memerah dan Sasuke menyeringai penuh rasa kemenangan. Sasuke mendekatkan kembali wajahnya dan membunuh lagi jarak yang sempat tercipta.

Mereka kembali berciuman. Di bawah pohon bunga sakura yang berguguran dan bulan sebagai penerang. Membiarkan rasa hangat itu kembali menjalari hati mereka yang selalu terisi dengan rasa cinta tak terbendung.

Yah. Hanya di bawah pohon sakura yang dapat menaungi cinta mereka sebagai saksi bisu tanpa berani mengganggunya.

.

**FIN**

Cuma drabble gaje yang kebetulan numpang lewat dan minta dituangkan dalam imajinasi standar saya. Semoga aja ga ngecewain :)

Reviuw please :)


End file.
